


Hell?

by Darkchi13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, By punch I mean Dean, Crowley beats Litlith to the punch, Crowley gains a new pet, Dean does not approve, Dean likes it though, Except For When He Does, Hand Jobs, Hellhounds, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Smutt, because who doesn't love them, he's just stubborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13
Summary: Crowley has a new pet. Now he has to train him.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean woke in the comfiest bed he had ever lain in; the largest too he realized when he stretched out his limbs and couldn’t feel the edges. He settled back down with his face pressing into the pillows. There was something nagging at him but it could wait; Sam would wake him when it was time to go.

‘Sam!’

Dean sat bolt upright in alarm, running his hands over his body. To his confusion he was perfectly fine, no wounds, though the last thing he remembered was the hell hounds tearing into him. His body was in one piece though and he was even wearing the clothes he had died in. No rips or blood stains. 

Moving to the edge of the bed, which was huge with dark red silk sheets, he glanced around the room. It was large, with one side being a bedroom and the other side looked like a living room with a couch and bookshelf.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.”

A couch that had a man on it Dean realized with a second look; a smartly dressed older looking man with an English accent. The person didn’t look dangerous but appearances could be deceiving. Dean warily rose to his feet, keeping his eyes on him the whole time.

“Where am I? What happened?”

The man studied him in silence for a moment; he had a drink in his hand and he took a sip from it before answering. 

“You’re in hell darling.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he took another quick glance around the room. He had no weapons and the only door he could see was behind the demon. 

“This was not what I expected, and don’t call me darling,” he snapped, eyeing the door again. “Who the hell are you anyway?”

“The names Crowley and I wouldn’t try that if I were you,” Crowley said lazily. “Anything out there will be far worse then what you’ll go through in here.” 

“Oh and I have what, your word for it; real reliable.”

The demon took another sip of his drink casually. 

“Come here.”

Dean immediately stiffened and scowled.

“Dude, no, I am not your dog.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow and crooked his finger; Dean suddenly found himself flying forward to stop in front of him.

“The hell?” Dean exclaimed.

“I’m not a patient man Dean, now on your knees.”

“Fuck you.”

Crowley slammed his foot out into Dean’s knee, forcing the man down with a yelp. Setting his drink aside the demon reached forward and grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair which he used to yank his head back.

“You would do well to learn how to obey,” he informed Dean who snarled in reply. 

In this position Crowley was taller than Dean and he leaned in sealing their lips together. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise but his attempt to break away was halted by the hand in his hair. Crowley changed the angle, added a bit more pressure, and Dean groaned. 

The hunter had been around the block a lot, had kissed a lot of women, but this demon surpassed all of them. Crowley pulled back, allowing him a quick breath of air, before kissing him again. Dean found himself moving in closer and kissing back. It was such an intoxicating kiss that he couldn’t resist. When the demon finally pulled away Dean had lost all track of time and was looking rather dazed. 

“Not bad,” Crowley said pleased. 

Dean shook himself out of his stupor and tried to pull away but couldn’t; the demon still had a hold of his hair and he was much stronger then he looked. 

“Fuck and no. I don’t swing that way and you’re old,” Dean said angrily. 

“That’s not the same message I got from your mouth thirty seconds ago sweetheart,” Crowley smirked.

Dean spluttered indignantly and sent his fist at Crowley’s face. The demon easily caught it and Dean ended up being yanked forward. His body easily fit between the demon’s legs with them pressed chest to chest. To Dean’s annoyance he felt himself flush and scowled.

“I’m not going to be your sex toy.”

“You’re going to be whatever I want you to be,” Crowley stated simply.

Dean angrily tried to pull away only to be kissed again. This time he noticed that the demon tasted like scotch before he succumbed. When he finally resurfaced from the kiss it was to find that his shirt had ended up tossed to the side. 

“The fuck is going on?” Dean demanded angrily.

Sure he loved sex but he had never lost himself in someone before, let alone a guy or even worse a demon.

“Don’t fret about it luv, you’re not the first to fall to my charms and you won’t be the last.”

“Charms,” Dean scoffed and then stiffened. 

Crowley had yanked his head back again and was pressing his lips to his throat. The hunter made a stifled noise and tried to squirm free but Crowley easily held him immobile. To his embarrassment Dean found himself getting hard and he groaned at a particularly hard bite. Crowley pulled back and eyed the bruises on Dean’s neck with a satisfied air. 

“Call it a talent then,” he said smugly. 

Dean was still trying to get around the idea that he had a being weak kink; so when the demon shoved him forward it caught him by surprise. The young man found himself lying on the ground with Crowley straddling him. 

“Get off,” he said furiously.

His struggles didn’t last long before the demon had his hands pinned above his head, with one hand, what the fuck?

“How are you so fucking strong?” Dean demanded.

He tried to buck the older man off but Crowley rode the movement with ease and smirked.

“I’m a demon darling, and you’re in my domain. Of course I’m stronger then you.”

Crowley moved his hand down to palm Dean through his jeans and the young hunter shifted uneasily. 

“Seems like your enjoying this more then you’ve let on.”

“You’re a bastard,” Dean snarled.

His voice hitched as Crowley pressed his lips to his right nipple and sucked which rather ruined the effect though.

“Looks like you’re the sensitive type.”

Dean couldn’t even manage a response; he was too busy fighting his body’s desire to press up into that warm mouth. He lost that battle quickly, when the demon bit down, and arched up with a groan. He slid his hand into Crowley’s hair; it was too short to get a good grip on but it was soft and Dean pressed the man’s head closer. He didn’t even notice that his hands had been freed or that they had, somehow, moved to the bed. Everything was a haze of pleasure, so when his pants were removed he eagerly bucked into the hand that wrapped around his dick. 

“You are amazing sweetheart,” he heard by his ear.

Dean came back to himself slightly when he felt something cool and slimy rub against his hole.

“Whoa, no, not happening,” he said as he tried to back away. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow in amusement and then, meeting Dean’s gaze, took the man’s dick in his mouth. Dean gasped and his hips bucked up; the pleasure was swiftly taking over again. He could still feel his entrance being stretched, and it felt uncomfortable but Crowley’s mouth sucking his cock distracted him. There were a couple of fingers in him now and Dean was started to feel really good. His hands were clenched in the sheets as he struggled to go deeper into that mouth. The fingers touched something inside of him and Dean almost came right then and there. He probably would have if that blasted demon hadn’t placed his hand on the base of Dean’s dick and squeezed.

“Now now, not till Daddy says so,” Crowley drawled and Dean growled back.

“You bastard-“

He would have said more if those fingers hadn’t nudged that spot inside of him, making him let out a groan. The hunter snarled in frustration and spread his legs wider. 

“Damn it Crowley; stop teasing me.”

Crowley’s mouth bit down on his inner thigh in answer making Dean yelp in pleasure. The fingers were removed and something much larger pressed against him. Dean had a brief moment of clarity and worry at the size before the demon leaned up to kiss him; the hunter took hold of Crowley’s shoulders tightly. Dean let out a low hiss as the large cock pressed into him. It stung as it breached his entrance but Crowley had done a good job with preparing him. He could feel every inch of the dick as it slid slowly inside of him. The demon on top, inside of, him groaned.

“You’re so tight darling,”

Dean dug his fingers into the demon’s back and shifted.

“Shut up,” he moaned.

The demon chuckled and slid further in until he was resting fully inside the young man; Dean felt so stretched and full. He had never felt anything like this before and his mind was shorted out by the pleasure. 

“Fuck,” he drawled incoherently. 

His head tilted back and Crowley took advantage of the neck offered to him. 

“Quite,” he agreed before withdrawing.

Dean was about to complain but then the demon thrusted back in and the only sound that came from his throat was a groan. He was hard as a rock and his hands pressed into Crowley’s strong shoulder blades. His nails were digging in, leaving scratch marks, and his legs moved pulling Crowley in closer. He could feel the other man’s groans muffled against his throat and then there was a shift of angle and that thing inside of him was pressed; Dean’s vision went white as he came with a yell. It was only a moment later that Crowley followed him.

Dean winced at the gross feeling as the demon pulled out. His mind was clearing now and he felt embarrassed and horrified. How could something so disgusting feel so amazing?

“There’s a bathroom over there,” Crowley pointed. “Go clean up, we will talk after.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He made it into the shower in record time and was soon cleaning himself vigorously. 

‘I can’t complain,’ Dean told himself. ‘I’m in hell and all that’s happened was some awesome sex. It could be much worse.’

It didn’t make him feel better or chase away the feeling of being dirty though. He spent a long time in the shower before reluctantly getting dressed and heading out. Crowley was sitting on the couch again. He was dressed; Dean didn’t remember when the demon’s clothes had been removed, but they had, and he was having another drink. 

“Alright bastard, talk! Why am I here?” Dean demanded.

“Now, now, darling, watch your tongue. I don’t mind some pet names but let’s keep them nice.” 

The hunter merely glared at him venomously and the demon took another drink. He was suddenly looking much more serious which put Dean on edge. 

“Lilith wants to release Lucifer.”

Dean stared at him for a moment.

“You mean the Devil? But that’s got nothing to do with me,” Dean protested.

Crowley shook his head.

“It has everything to do with you.”

He held up a finger, silencing Dean before he could speak.

“To free Lucifer you need to break 66 seals, locks if you will. They can’t start breaking them until you break the first one though.” 

Dean started pacing around the room. It felt good to have something to focus on; it kept him from thinking about the sex.

“Why me?” Dean asked in confusion. “I’m not important.”

Crowley studied him in silence for a moment.

“You honestly believe that,” He finally said. “We’ll have to work on that.”

Dean bristled and was just about to say that no, they wouldn’t be working on anything, but Crowley continued talking. 

“As for why you, I don’t know. I don’t even know what the first seal is,” the demon admitted.

“Only Lilith and her torturer know.”

Dean stopped in his pacing to study him.

“Why don’t you want Lucy raised? Shouldn’t you all be for that, being a demon and all?”

Crowley topped off his class of scotch before answering. 

“What everyone seems to forget, or doesn’t know, is that Lucifer is an angel. He hates all the demons; he’s going to want to kill all of us, not help us.”

Dean stared at him in disbelief.

“Angels? Really? Come on. Even I know they don’t exist and I’ve seen everything.”

“Oh you haven’t even seen close to anything yet pet,” Crowley chuckled. 

Dean glared at him.

“Don’t call me that. Why are you telling me any of this anyway?”

“It’s better if you know,” he said simply. “If they manage to find you which they won’t, I’m very good at hiding things, you’ll know their game and will be able to avoid breaking that first seal.”

Dean started to pace again scowling. He kept his eyes focused on the wall as he moved. As such he was caught off guard when on one of his passes Crowley grabbed his arm and yanked him onto the couch and into the demon’s lap. Crowley moved to kiss his neck and Dean reacted instinctively; his hand found the closest thing to a weapon in the area and he smashed the glass of scotch over the demon’s head.

A second later he found himself slammed into the wall. The pressure holding him grew, leaving him gasping desperately for air. Crowley stood up shaking glass from his hair; for all appearances he looked calm as he strode over towards Dean. By this point the hunter could barely breathe and the demon smirked at him.

“I knew there was going to be some training involved with you,” he told the hunter. “It’s a good thing I’m good with animals.”

He studied Dean thoughtfully. 

“I think I’ll start with leaving you for a bit. Maybe some alone time will help clear your head.” He smirked. “Oh don’t worry; I’ll leave Growley and Juliette here to make sure you don’t get too lonely.”

Dean crashed to the floor when the demon vanished and spent a minute re-catching his breath before he stood.

“What the hell was that?”


	2. Chapter 2

Dead rubbed his hand against the back of his head and winced; slamming into the wall had, no surprise, hurt. Not to mention his body was aching; he couldn’t decide if it was a good or a bad ache. He looked around the room and then scowled. 

“Fuck this,” he announced out loud. “If that bastard thinks I’m going to sit around and wait for him then he has another thing coming.”

He started moving towards the door and then came to a dead stop upon hearing a growl. The hunter turned his head slowly and then stopped breathing when he noticed the giant hellhound in the corner. Even worse it was two hell hounds; he had no idea how he had missed them before but knowing they were there was making his body tense up. 

Dean took a couple steps towards the door and froze as one of the beasts got to its feet. The thing was as ugly as he remembered the others and he shivered as he remembered the pain of being torn apart. He backed away from the door and breathed out as the hell hound settled again. 

‘Guard dogs,’ he realized with horror. 

He took stock of the room, once again, in search of a weapon but couldn’t find anything. Dean had nothing he could use against the monsters except his bare hands. Just the thought of fighting them had his breath quickening and he realized he was scared. The hunter despised that; he hated fear but he couldn’t deny that the idea of fighting those hell hounds scared the crap out of him. 

The young man backed away from the beast which brought him back towards the bed and couch. He glanced at the bed before quickly looking away; nope, he wasn’t going there. He felt similarly about the couch and moved toward the bookshelf instead. He knew he wouldn’t be able to kill the hounds with a book. All it would result in would be pain, but he was curious to see what kind they were.

His face blanched when he saw the first row. They were all sex books: ‘How to pleasure your man’, ‘Fun positions in sex’, ‘Tips to spice up your sex life’, etc. If he hadn’t already known why the Demon wanted him he definitely did now. 

Dean started pacing, being careful to stay on the other side of the room from the hounds, as he thought. There was no way he was touching those books. Hell no. he didn’t know what to do though. He wasn’t strong enough to kill Crowley and the dogs would get him before he could reach the door; there was also the fact that he didn’t know what was on the other side. Still that didn’t mean he was going to give up; Dean Winchester did not give up. He would just have to figure something out when the Demon returned.  
That was easy enough to say when the other was gone but waiting for him was another thing. Dean didn’t have a way of tracking time but he was sure several days passed with nothing. He felt no need to use the washroom or eat and it wasn’t long till he was bored out of his mind. He set to working out; doing push ups and sit ups. He could sweat and he did; the hunter pushed his body as far as he could before taking a shower. He didn’t feel the need to sleep either though he attempted to force himself to. He spent a lot of time pacing the room, when he wasn’t working out. 

It felt like a couple weeks passed before Crowley finally showed up again. There was no noise; Dean turned and there he was. 

“What the hell man?” Dean demanded as he stormed forward. “Why the fuck did you abandon me here with Cujo and his girlfriend?”

Crowley leaned up, which should have looked silly but didn’t, and slid his fingers into the hunter’s hair. He tugged Dean’s head down and kissed him hungrily. It wasn’t a long kiss and Dean was left staring at him when he pulled away.

“I missed you too darling.”

“What? No,” Dean denied immediately. “I did not say that. I wanted you here-,” he glared at the smug look on the Demon’s face. “I wanted you here,” he continued. “So I could kill   
you.”

He lunged forward aiming a kick towards the man’s stomach only to his leg grabbed and twisted. Two seconds later he felt himself land, on his back, on the couch. 

“You forgot darling. You’re in my home,” the demon reminded him. “Though I appreciate the sentiment,” the man smirked.

Dean stared at him dumbfounded for half a second before he attempted to roll off the couch. Attempted being the key word there as Crowley slid between his legs and grabbed his arms before he could. 

“No,” Dean snarled. “We are not doing this. You do not get to disappear for who knows how long and then return for sex.”

He strained against the iron grip Crowley had on him and then tried to head-butt the demon. The other merely shifted Dean’s hands to one of his own and then grabbed the hunter’s hair in a tight grip making Dean hiss in pain. The demon tugged on it before leaning down and kissing him. Dean attempted to bite the man’s lips but that only resulted in Crowley gaining access to his mouth and the kiss turned filthy. There was the man’s tongue in his mouth pressing against his and exploring. Dean kept his mind from deserting him by fighting the only way he could; trying to take control of the kiss. He wrestled his tongue against the Demon’s and bit down on the other’s lips. Crowley seemed to enjoy that though, judging by the pleased sound he made in the back of his throat. When they pulled apart Dean’s eyes widened as he found himself on the bed. 

“What the hell?” he demanded. “Are you teleporting us?”

There was no answer as the demon just smirked and bit the younger man’s neck as he made the shirt disappear. Dean groaned at the bite and yanked on the other’s hair. 

“No,” he growls only for Crowley to move his head, completely ignoring the hand in his hair, lower down to suck on one of Dean’s nipples before biting it.

Dean gasped and jolted up at the sensation and the demon chuckled. 

“You like a little pain with your pleasure hm,” he didn’t phrase it as a question and the hunter scowled.

That scowl turned to a look of alarm when he felt flesh press against flesh; that was when he realized his pants were gone. His attempt to move away was completely ignored and his legs spread.

“No,” he repeated panicked. 

“Relax darling,” Crowley responded. “You know that you’re going to enjoy it.”

He slid one hand around Dean’s dick and stroked it making him gasp. 

“That’s the real reason for your panic. Not the sex but the fact that you want it.”

Dean went to refute that except he lost the train of thought as Crowley tightened his hand and pulled again. His head went back into the pillow and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. He didn’t get a chance to protest anymore as Crowley kissed him. With the man’s lips on his, hand stroking his dick, and other hand prepping him Dean couldn’t concentrate on fighting anymore. He jerked in pleasure when the demon’s fingers pressed against that spot inside of him and he groaned up into the man’s mouth. Crowley bit his bottom lip smugly. 

“And there we go.”

He prodded at it again making Dean gasp in pleasure. The hunter made a needy noise when the fingers retreated and Crowley bit his neck. 

“Beg for me Dean,” the demon breathed against the skin. 

His hand had paused as well and the hunter arched into his grip desperate for more friction. 

“Damn it Crowley,” he hissed and then groaned as he was bit again and stroked once. “Fine,” he said quickly. “Please.”

There was a pause as the demon seemed to think about it. 

“Fuck Crowley,” Dean growled. “Please. Now.”

The demon chuckled against his neck and then hooked the younger man’s legs up over his shoulders. 

“Good boy.”

Before Dean could respond to that the man was pressing into him and he let out a strangled groan. He felt so full; it was incredible and he couldn’t, for the life of him, remember why he was against it earlier. This time he took initiative and dragged Crowley’s mouth down to his. The hunter bit the demon’s lip hard and pressed his body closer. 

“Move,” he demanded.

There was a noise of confirmation from the man above him and then Crowley was pounding into him and Dean made an inarticulate sound of pleasure. The demon grasped him around the bottom of his dick to keep him from coming and Dean whined against his mouth. He felt himself pressed harder down into the mattress beneath him as Crowley bent over him and the man was moving faster and all Dean could do was writhe beneath him and make encouraging noises. Suddenly the hand released his dick at the same time as Crowley hit that magic spot hard and Dean’s vision whited out. He gasped for air as Crowley pressed even closer as his orgasm followed right after. His legs were released and he felt himself lowered down. It took a little more time for his brain to come back online this time but when it did Dean felt that familiar sense of disgust. 

Crowley kissed him long and deeply as he held him down with one hand. Even if Dean was stronger than the demon here he certainly wouldn’t have been able to use it with the weakness his body was feeling. His legs were lifted again and he made a protesting noise but all he felt was a soft, cool, cloth cleaning him. The next thing he knew he was sitting at a table, that hadn’t been there before, with a plate of burgers in front of him. 

“You don’t need to eat,” Crowley informed him. “But I know it can be enjoyable, especially after an activity like that.”

Dean was going to snap at him but he already had a burger in his mouth so he settled for glaring at the man. Crowley completely ignored him as he made himself a drink. The hunter forced his mind away from the demon and focused all his energy on the burgers in front of him. He even found a beer next to the plate. That caused him to send a suspicious glance at Crowley but the demon was just watching him with a self-satisfied smirk as he enjoyed his, what smelt like, whiskey. 

Dean studied the beer bottle in his hand before throwing it as hard as he could at Crowley’s face and then immediately after starting the exorcism. He didn’t get three words into it before a hand was meeting his stomach and he lost all of his breath. The demon kicked Dean into a kneeling position and gripped his hair painfully.

“Did you forget we’re in hell darling? There isn’t anywhere for you to banish me to.”

Dean struggled against his hand in hair and growled at him. 

“Still so defiant,” Crowley mused. “Let’s see how you enjoy a little more cool down. Time to go in the time out,” he smirked. 

He yanked on Dean’s hair hard and tossed him into a wall. When the hunter looked up the demon was gone and so was the food and alcohol. 

“Damn it,” Dean swore.


End file.
